


Is Everybody Going Crazy?

by benjaminrussell



Series: 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: Hen tries to cheer up her friend.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson
Series: 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968493
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Is Everybody Going Crazy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elless/gifts).



> For the drabble prompt: "Song: Is Everybody Going Crazy? by Nothing but Thieves, characters: Buck & Hen"

Buck was perched on the back of the rig staring unseeing out at the street when Hen sat down next to him.

“What's up, Buckaroo?” She asked softly, pulling him back to the present.

“I've been thinking recently about how you all have families or partners outside the firehouse but for me, well it's just me. I'm lonely, I guess.” Buck glanced sideways at her, expression a little wary.

“I'm sorry I didn't take it seriously when you mentioned it the other day.” Hen reached out and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. “But I promise, I will always be your friend.”


End file.
